


Never Satisfied

by Talamore



Category: American Gods (TV), American Gods - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Book Spoilers, Canonical Character Death, Ficlet, M/M, maybe show spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 06:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10916487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talamore/pseuds/Talamore
Summary: Shadow shows off his coin tricks to an acquaintance in Iceland.





	Never Satisfied

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is based on the assumption you've read the book, so people who're just getting into the show may be spoiled on a plot point. No telling how it'll be handled by the TV series and I'm excited to see where it goes but fair warning. :) This little scene happens right after the end of the novel.
> 
> Also any criticism is welcome as this is my first story and I didn't have anyone to beta read it.

"This is one I learned from a guy who's dead now."

Shadow's mind went to the Hoard and deftly snatched a gold coin from one of the piles. He blinked away the after image of a wide bloody smile and there pinched between his fingers the coin twinkled in the light of the sun. 

"Oh very good!" The old man who was not Wednesday but also was Wednesday nodded smiling warmly, "Very good, I've not seen before. Please, again!"

Shadow chuckled at the man as he made a show of the coin plainly resting on his thumb. He flicked the coin spinning into the air, saw it land back where it came from, only to reach his other hand out and pluck it back once more. His grin faltered as again thoughts came unbidden with the coin, a dirty tear streaked face and frozen skin under his hands. He palmed the coin as the man watched on, hesitated sending it back this time.

"This dead man, he was a friend?" The man stared at Shadow pointedly.

Shadow's laugh was bitter, "I guess you could say that. I knew him for a while and then he blamed me for his death and in an uninvolved way I guess it was my fault. I don't feel guilty for it but I keep thinking about him just the same."

"Maybe you regret not being better friend before he died. Missed opportunity." The man held his gaze as he spoke, a knowing look in his eyes.

Shadow's fingers danced the warm coin between them rhythmically, he concentrated on the Hoard once more and slipped the coin into his breast pocket dropping it back into the endless piles. His lips tingled with the phantom touch of a beard, skin prickled with the memory of warm breath on his neck, and a heavy whisper against his collarbone. "Let me show you some other tricks."

He blinked slowly this time and took a deep breath to steady himself. "Yeah something like that."


End file.
